Dare To Dream
by Uri-Mistress
Summary: (By Kanna) When Inuyasha is transfered to small town to prepare for it to be torn down, he finds himself making quick friends with the residents, and finding one that may help him in becoming decent. (AU- Inu/Kag)
1. To Kikonomo

*~~~*~~~*~~~*****

**First-** this is Kanna, NOT Uri-mistress, who is my younger sister, got it? Alright, glad that is out of the way. I'm using this name because mine is defective and I'm not in the mood to make a new one. 

**Second-** I don't know if anyone will recognize my pen name but I have written here before, and my stories did alright. However my computer caught a cold and it took me a while to get everything online again, but when everything was back to normal I found that everything was deleted, thus, no more stories.

**Three-** this story has a lot of holes that will eventually be filled.

**Four-** Inuyasha does not belong to me, never did, never will. Let's just say I'm using said character to write a entertaining story for mad fans out there in the world. 

**Five-** I hope all of you that read this story review

**Six-** this is a Kagome/Inuyasha with a bit of Miroku/Sango and is seen through the eyes of Inuyasha. So you can image the rating is due to the fact that Inuyasha has a rather potty mouth, in his head, and out his mouth.

**Seven-**Enjoy and give it a chance! ^-^

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

[Seattle, Washington]

I had to admit that this was never my idea of a great time, far from it, I was probably the only one that fought to go against it. Of course, when your whole family stands up to you, you have no choice but to give in, no matter how unlikely the options are. 

This is my case.

You see my family is quite wealthy, which also allows me to sit on my ass all day and throw random, well placed, objects at the housemaids. Apparently I'm the only one that found the maids a hassle, for my father never thought it funny when every single one of them resigned within a week. 

I would have to agree, I'm the not the best of children, I have a fowl mouth, I don't help out around the house at all, and most of all, I don't get along with my brother, the hero of the family. 

Aw, my brother, a stuck up asshole that thinks that his admirers should closely follow every step he takes, kissing the very dirt he crosses over. He hates me because I'm not one of those kiss-ass employees that think being nice to big-boss's son will get you a raise, no sir.

That brings me to my father, truth be told, if it wasn't for the fact that I have been the cause for all his troubles, I wouldn't have know he existed. He has it in his mind that my trouble making is an attempt to attract attention from his busy schedule, sorry, but no way in hell.

My mother is probably the last person in my family that has never crossed my mind. A little town whore for all I know, I've never met the woman. My brother doesn't tell me shit about her, and my father would sooner quit his stupid job then tell me. But perhaps this will come up later in my story.

Well now that you know more about my self then I do, perhaps you would like to know what the big decision was that I had no other choice but to agree? Well it started somewhat like this…

My family owns five homes, and currently I located in Seattle, where our large mansion overlooked the noisy city that I so despised. Don't get me wrong, the city isn't all that bad, compared to New York or Los Angeles, crowded and most unfriendly, but I've never been in the city to tell you. I don't like going out in public, let's just say I'm not a people person.

Anyways, back to the subject, I was inside the mansion located in Seattle, lying on some couch next to some pool, when then to my utter surprise, for believe me I wasn't expecting it, my father arrived home. 

"We need to talk." He had said like the important jerk that he was.

Of course this kind of attitude got no happy smiles from me. "What about, can't you see I'm busy?"

Obviously he didn't see what was keeping me so busy as I lay on a futon as I bathed in the sun. "Get up!" he snapped.

I wasn't in the mood for a beating, so I rose, then followed him to his overly large office, where in the center was a large oak desk, he sat in a high-backed leather chair and looked at me crossly. "We need to talk about your future."

I remember very well, not liking the sound of this at all, I noticed that my stuck up brother was also in the room, lurking around the shadows like the sea-dwelling slug he was. "Or lack-there-of." I retorted as casually as I could. 

My father sighed, I could tell that this time he was really sick of my little games, so for once in my life I decided I would be quiet and listen to what he had to say.

"What do you know about Kikonomo?" he asked me.

I shrugged, growing slightly bored already. "What should I not, It's another one of your company towns. You rule over it like some kind of dictator, what every goes out, you know about it, who ever does not meet your expectations will find their ends through one of your numerous goons." From what I have learned of the farming community, Kikonomo, I have never felt the urge to visit. It was somewhere in Texas I think, or some other dry, shitty state. My father ran it like a slave driver.

My answer, apparently, had pleased my father because he laughed. Not the type of laugh you would hear a father joke around with a son but the laugh you would hear a superior about to announce some very mischievous news. Which is exactly what happened.

"I'm glad you think so highly of it, because it's where you are going to be staying for the next few months." 

Okay, I draw a line at some place. "What?! I can't go to the shit-hole, you will probably try to have me killed!" I was about to leave when my ass brother moved in the way of the door. "Move your ass Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh but son, you go release if you don't take this job you will have to leave my care, and you know what that means, right?" my father was a very tricky man, but when he felt in the mood, he could be down right evil. 

I, also, knew very well what this would mean, it would mean that I would become one of the hobos that spent their lives scuttling from intersection to intersection, cleaning windows in hopes of some kind of pocket change. I had no education, my father never cared whether I could read or not (which I could not, may I mention?), and with no way to get a job there was no way I could eat, and if it was one thing I enjoyed in life, it was to eat. 

"Alright…what do I have to do?" I sat in one of the cup-shaped, brown leather chairs in front of his desk.

"I knew you would see it my way Inuyasha…" damn, there's that sinister smile.

Dare to Dream 

Chapter one:

Kikonomo

Now, when I was told that Kikonomo was a town, I instantly thought, small, very small, city, with maybe a bank, a gasoline station and of course a quickie mart. This was not a town, more like village. Not a soul was outside on the dirt street, but the houses on either side of the road looked well worn in. There were a fair amount of dwellings, probably near seven on each side of the road, and then a great large house at the end of the drive, which of course, was mine. My house was a stark white and was rose above the rest, like it rested on the side of a growing mountain. It was two stories and very attractive looking.

I could hear noise, and it didn't sound like no damn cow either, more like a dying cow. I might as well investigate, because looking down at the Stone Age cottages was making me sick to my stomach.

I followed the awful tone-death noise until I came up to a small house, it was better then the one next to it, though it's stonewalls were still yellowed with dirt and age, and the fence had long past, fallen down. The grass in the yard had long ago browned, and what looked like could have been what remained of flowers, where now crispy black stems. 

The sound was louder from behind the poor excuse for a house, and I followed it to the rear of the house, where I watched in a pathetic silence for a few minutes. 

I had found the village's population, probably around thirty people, cluttering around a guy about my age. I had also found the source of the awful noise, the guy was singing, I knew I should have brought my pistol, I could have put him easily out of his misery.

The singing stopped and the older men among the group thumped their cowboy boots against the dirt and laughed at the guy's horrible singing. 

There were quite a few people my age, now that I looked, and like the adults, they too laughed with the guy that had been singing the song. 

This was just too gross to let continue so I decided to make my presence known. "Damn, that was awful!" I shouted in distaste. The clapping slowly stopped and the voices faded into a  few startled gasps and slowly every single pair of eyes turned to me. 

The guy on stage, the singer, didn't look as hurt as I was aiming for, much to my disappointment. "Why, thanks." He smiled good naturally at me. "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha Taihoji." I growled, not liking this cheerful group of people all that much. Now that I think back about it, I think it was because perhaps I was startled, or maybe even slightly jealous of their merriment, if that is possible for me to admit. 

An older man stood and looked at me with obvious dislike. "Aw, another Taihoji. Just what we need." He spat at the ground, obviously this was suppose to be some kind of insult in this damned town because a younger girl, my age, stood and tried to subdue the older man. 

"Come on father, we don't know him yet…you shouldn't be rude to guests." She put a restraining hand on his arm.

The man however, didn't find her logic all that wise, for he smacked her hard across the face. I thought that I might have actually tried to help the girl if it wasn't for the fact that I was too angry with the man. 

"Shut your trap, Kagome." He growled to his daughter, who was picking herself up off the floor as another girl from the silent crowd came and helped her into the back door of the house. "probably just like your father, always coming here and-"

I guess you could say that one of the reasons my father sent me away was the fact that I had a quick temper and usually didn't wait for the opponent, the girl's (Kagome was it?) father, in this case, to finish a speech. So obviously I punched the man.

Apparently all the street fights I had thrown myself into had paid off, because the man went flying from his boots, spiraled to the ground, and finally halted, blood running from his split, bruised, lip. 

"anyone else not want me around? because I would be happy to discuss the arrangements." I dully asked.

The only answer I got from the shocked crowd was a very enthusiastic whistle from the horrible singer, who still stood in the middle of the group. In fact, he seemed quite pleased that I had punched the old man's lights out, for he decided that he would come to plague me.

"Miroku. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself, and I took his hand, not really in the mood to start a fight with the guy. "come on in for a soda." He motioned to the back door of the house that Kagome and the other girl had entered earlier. 

Personally I couldn't have been more obliged,  I was starting to feel uneasy under the stares I was receiving. So, I nodded and followed him in.

The outside of the house was almost as weary as the inside, almost. There was a table that obviously belonged in the seventies, a yellowish refrigerator, and the cupboards where broken, and to think this is one of the better house on the block.

I sat down at the table, watching as Miroku opened the dirty fridge to pull out a two cokes. He tossed one to me, which I caught with easy care.

Miroku sat, snapped his open, drank, then burped loudly. I smirked at the guy, though as awful of a singer this guy was, he was all right. "so, your from New York? That's where the last one was from, stuck up bastard." He muttered the last phrase under his breath, obviously it wasn't for me to hear, and I didn't care either way. 

"Don't know where I was born, but I'm imported from Seattle." I took a long drink, which seemed to disrupt the balance in my stomach, because I belched just as loudly as Miroku had earlier.

"Hey who's in charge here?"  I asked casually.

"Well you are, now. But if you mean other wise, I would have to say the guy you just punched out." He laughed, drinking again, followed closely by yet another burp.

I nearly choked. "That prick?"

"That prick happens to be my father." The girl, Kagome, had entered the room, with the girl that had helped her up. She already had a purple bruise forming on her cheek and I had to look away before I once again felt a rage boil.

I decided that I needed to make myself clear, so speaking to Miroku, I stated, "Again, I repeat, that prick?"

What I had expected, and what I had somehow hoped for, was for Kagome to get mad and instantly storm away, getting rid of the feeling of guilt that was slowly growing in my stomach. But against my popular belief, she sat in the chair next to mine around the circular table. "I don't blame you, not many people like him." She said, holding a small bag of ice to her cheek.

The other girl sat in between Miroku and I. "I'm Sango, Kagome's cousin." I shook her offered hand, reluctantly, and took another long sip of my coke.

"This place resembles a shit bucket, to tell you the truth." I stated bluntly, I was never the type to lie, unless the time came for it.

There was an eerie silence after my declaration and for a second I thought that for once my plan to offend these people had actually worked. 

"you know, I think you're on to something." Miroku once again crushed what I had thought was a well planed out, irritating comment. 

These people, something drew me to them, and yet at the same time made myself look almost empty. They had everything I hated, a family, and friends, even a loving atmosphere (for the most part). I had everything they wanted, endless money, easy living, and my freedom. On all accounts you would figure we would hate each other? What was with these people?

"I'm going." I abruptly announced, standing and walking from the backdoor, I could hear them following me. Outside the crowd was still milling around, the man I had punched out was crawling around on the floor, followed closely by an attractive older women, a beer bottle in her left hand and her other waving frantically at, what I presumed, was her husband. This must be Kagome's mother, she looked drunk to me. 

I left the large backyard before anyone could recognize me and challenge me to some kind of sick hick duel.

Earlier I guess a truck had come to drop my stuff up at the main house, the large house at the end of the drive. Because when I entered it seemed like I had just entered my New York penthouse. My black couch was sitting in front of my big-screen TV in my kitchen they had replaced all the old appliances with newer (conveniently black) ones. And two duffel bags full of my clothes sat at the base of my stairs. 

I looked around, and for once was thankful that my dad had high influence over so many people. but this also made me sick to my stomach, for it reminded me of what I was here to do. 

'Son, your to wait until the next harvest, make the farmers get every last stalk, vegetable, and fruit. Then you are suppose to kick them off, I'm going to blow that little desert hole, and replace it with a oil plant. I can't have little farmers running around when I start producing, never know, I might get sued for.'

My father sickened me, though I had to admit that I could be slightly uncaring at times this was just too below me. My father placed needy families on this shit-hole and then after forcing them to work for decades he's going to force them off. That was the leaders of all pricks, the king of ass holes!

My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten for nearly seven hours. I moved to the kitchens to find that the cupboards had been stocked along with the refrigerator. I opened the freezer, found some vanilla ice cream (apparently I wasn't good enough for chocolate, of cookie dough) and scooped out a relatively good-sized bowl.

I couldn't say that I wasn't excited to be living on my own. At seventeen it was most teen's dream. But not only was I living on my own, but also I was living on my own in a very large house. I explored the house as I ate my Ice cream and found that the downstairs alone had a bathroom, a lobby, kitchen, dinning room, living room, and then the entertainment room, in which I figured I would be spending most of my hours watching TV in. Through the living room there was a back door that led out into a large deck that almost wrapped all the way around the house, and to my great amusement behind the house was a lake, I didn't think there was a lake.

Around the lake a band of orchard tress where being grown, for the, which would then be harvest this fall for their red apples. The lake was very welcoming in the heat of the midday and I promised my self that I would later investigate and see if, in fact, it was swimmable. I then decided to wander up stairs. 

Upstairs alone, were three separate room, the largest of the three (and mine by the looks of it) Had a walk in closet, and a large bathroom. Other then that there was a yet another guest bathroom, and a office to the far left, in which a single black laptop rested alone on a desk, other then that the room was empty. Though I wouldn't be able use the laptop, due to the fact that I was not able to read (which I think my father knew well enough).

The house now investigated, I moved back through the living room and towards the kitchen. When I heard a knocking on the back door, I looked over and found that Kagome was peering through the sliding-glass door. The bruise was very vibrant on her cheek now. I went to tell her to leave my property when there was knock on my front door. 

I guessed that Kagome heard it from outside, because she panicked and ducked down until she was near sitting. 

I went to the door and answered. Kagome's father stood there, his lip was swollen and puffy from where I punched him, but it did nothing to conceal the snarl he wore. "Have you seen my daughter?"

Aha, I see how this works, he's here to get Kagome, and with that look that means she did something not to her father's liking, or maybe it was because of me. That same guilt struck me, maybe it was because of my outburst early that day that forced Kagome now to refugee at my back porch. 

"No, you ass, I haven't seen your daughter." I didn't wait for his answer, I slammed the door on his face and watched through the peephole in the middle of the door, until he left. 

Free from the smelly man I went in to the kitchen, put my ice-cream bowl in the sink, then went into the living room, where Kagome's eyes where trying desperately to see behind me, obviously she thought I would have let her father enter. 

To tell the truth I was relieved that she had come here, though I wouldn't admit that out loud, in fact I had a lot of trouble admitting that to myself. 

I went to the backdoor and let her in, she came stumbling in, quickly helping me shut the door behind her. 

"Oh…he's mad." She muttered as she stood and began pacing around my living room. 

"my fault I'm guessing?" I settled down in on my black couch.

Kagome had stopped now and was giving me this sarcastic frown. "yeah…" she looked around my house, noticing how all my furniture was black. "Have a fetish for the darker side of life?" I didn't answer, and she didn't wait for one, she noticed a white stain on my shirt. "have you been eating ice-cream?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course, what? You think I can cook?" I asked her equally suspiciously. 

Kagome brightened up and ran into the kitchen. I heard her shuffling around and I leaned forward on the couch to see what she was doing. I nearly fell totally off the seat when I caught what she was up to. She was moving around the kitchen as if it was her natural realm, pots and pans were being placed on counters and she was sticking her head in and out of the cupboards. 

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed, I stood and hurried into my trashed kitchen. 

Kagome placed the pan she was holding down and looked at me with a slight glimmer in her eyes. "Cooking in thanks for you help with Earl."

"Earl, who's Earl?" I asked as I sat at the stool that stood next to the island in the middle of the kitchen, and watched her wearily.

"My father, or should I say stepfather." Kagome began to move around the kitchen again but didn't stop talking. "My real father died before I was born, my mom remarried when I was five. After that everything went down hill. Let's just sat that my stepfather is what you would call a prick, my mom is a alcoholic, and my brother is in the cabinet more then he is outside.

What a screamed up family. "Sound like Earl needs to die." I stated simply.

Kagome laughed at the irony of that statement, "and I would wonder if you would be the one to do that." I was about to answer positive but she broke in once more. "Do you have a phone?" 

Of course me being me, I answered nonchalantly, pointing to the black phone that hung on the wall next to the black toaster (see a pattern?). She grabbed it, began punching a string of numbers then waited for a answer. 

"Hey, Sango? Yeah, it's Kagome. No I'm alright, I'm at Mr. Taihoji's house. No, don't tell my dad I'm here. Cooking dinner. I wanted to ask you to come over."

I nearly jumped at the phone cord to disconnect the line but Kagome had prepared for this and bashed me on the head with a nearby frying pan. Let's just say I don't remember much after that.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Bad isn't it? All right, More chapters coming up in a few days, maybe with a bit more intriguing bits, anyways tell me what you think through those lovely reviews. They are my life support, with out them my fingers find no way of typing! 

Oh and by the way, my sister is standing behind me trying to have you all read her stories as well. (any other stories on this name besides this one) and help her come up with some ideas. I don't really care because her writing skills scare me (their not much worse then mine though) but I'm helping because I'm afraid she's going to use the pencil she's carrying to stab my eyes out!

By the way I don't really want any flames about the comments made about Seattle or Texas or any other state, alright? I picked Seattle because I live there, I don't want any arguments about those descriptions, because I know enough about the city as it is (GO MARINERS! Hehe sorry!). And Texas is a state I've always wanted to go to, let's say I'm a country music fan, and I like the things I've heard about Texas from a friend who moved there. Inuyasha said those things because he has a attitude about everything! So I'm really sorry if he offended you in any way (or I did) because that's basically his goal in life. To offend people!

Okay every one! Tell me what you think!!! Review!

Preview for next chapter- **My Dinner Party**

· Inuyasha meets some of the residents of Kikonomo- Hojo, Kouga, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Shippo, Rin and Souta.

· Inuyasha saves Souta from…::drum roll:: Earl! Hehe (bye the way I got the name earl from the Dixie Chick's song – _Goodbye Earl_)

· Inuyasha watches _Shrek_ -.- okay that part isn't really important, but oh well.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*


	2. My Dinner Party

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

I hope everyone that read the first chapter will read the second chapter, And I hope to get the same reviews again. Um…I don't really have any thing to say, besides….

Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha

And I guess to enjoy!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Dare To Dream**

Chapter two:

My Dinner Party

I don't think I would have woken up, truth be spoken, if it wasn't the urgent ringing of the doorbell. 

Kagome was still moving around the kitchen, however, now pots of boiling water, and pans of something that smelled more delicious then I could pin down, were on the stove. She leaned over me and waited for me to get up. 

"Well, go answer the door, guests are here."

The plural for guest caught me a little off guard, but for some reason I didn't see any way I was going to stand up for the stubborn black-hair girl. It was odd, being ordered around and bended so easily around a finger, but the fear of the frying pan, oh, that frying pan…

I walked to the door, fingering the lump on the top of my head of white hair, right smack in the middle of my forehead, she had nice aim at least. 

I answered the door and Miroku was the first one I saw, he had a large handprint painted on his face and he looked slightly smug. I knew that expression vaguely, I had seen it on my brother's face whenever he had been given a gift that only he would be able admire. Stupid shit.

Behind him Sango was huffing and I put two and two together, obviously Miroku had a pair of wandering hands. The two of them walked in and I noticed that the sky behind them was extremely dark, yet surprisingly cool. Behind the two of them, and much to my distaste, more people stepped up and forced me to shake their hands as they introduced themselves to me.

"Hello, I'm Hojo, nice to meet, love the way you defended Kagome today, great show." Hojo was a leaner guy with a brown hair and very dense look on his face.

A girl came up behind him, she had short black hair pulled up in a ponytail behind her head. A smaller girl stood at her hip, probably standing to the older girl's stomach, she wore all white and stared blankly ahead. "Kagura…nice to meet you…I think. This is Kanna, don't worry, this is normal." I looked at the girl-in-white suspiciously, little freaky if you ask me.

Another girl marched up, she looked very much like Kagome, the differences numbering at two. This girl's hair was much longer and her eyes where much colder. "Kikyo, and I'm _very_ pleased to me you." I suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable to be watched by this women, with that look of a stocking cat, I disliked Kikyo, only I was afraid the feeling wasn't mutual. 

"Kouga." The next guy said sternly, and I felt a lot of jealously rooted in his voice. As he shook my hand he wouldn't let go and tightened his grasp on it, until I was beginning to become mad. He pulled me in by my hand so that he whispered into my ear. "Stay away from my woman, or I will have to rid of you."

I took my hand quickly and retaliated by punching the guy scare in the stomach. "Don't threaten me in my own house, or get out."

I would have hit Kouga again if a pan hadn't connected with my head, again. This time, however it wasn't strong enough to knock me out, but well enough to hurt. Kagome was there and let Kouga in besides my insistent protests. 

Three kids where the last ones to enter. A boy maybe about twelve or eleven, followed closely by a much smaller girl, who held on to the boys hand tightly, as if scared. A tiny little boy followed behind them.

Kagome smiled from her the doorway. "Mr. Taihoji, this is Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo." She introduced each in turn.

Surprisingly the three children bowed back and I was relieved that not everyone was like Kikyo, Kouga and even Kanna for that matter. I shut the door finally and walked back into his kitchen, to find that it was no longer empty save a Ice cream bowl and I. The place seemed to be crawling with people, as they bustled around the snacks, Kagome had set out on the table, snacks she had somehow fished out from a cupboard while she had been cooking. 

I watched the cheerful neighbors as they laughed and joked, grabbing a coke from the large supply in the fridge. I watched Sango taking over the cooking job for Kagome and Miroku eagerly looking over her shoulder, maybe trying to do something more then get a quick look at the food she was preparing. Though with the wooden spoon Sango was carrying I didn't think that was going to be happening any time soon. 

As I watched them that guilt began to blossom in my stomach again, you know the one about the oil plant? Well anyways, here were all these people, so eager to become friends with me, or at least eat my food. 

Before the guilt could bloom any more there was tug on my jeans and I looked down quickly to block away any assaults. What I saw was the small, if not slightly weird, girl, Kanna. Her face, as she looked up at me, was so lack of emotion it made me slightly unnerved. 

"Oil plant…" she muttered mysteriously as she continued to stare at me.

My heart jumped into my throat and I frantically looked down at her, perhaps she had found a file and had learned the real reason why I was here. But that wasn't possible, I can't use those files because I can't read…how did she know?

Then to my utter surprise she hugged my leg, after the shock had worn off I looked up at any one that might be able to help. Kanna was latched to my leg and as I took a step she took one with me. 

Kagura was nearest and looked at me with a very suspicious face. "She likes you." She then walked away, to where she began a conversation with Kikyo. 

Suddenly there was another weight on my other leg, and I looked down to see that the little girl, Rin, had decided she wanted to mimic Kanna. This of course made me feel very uncomfortable, because nearly everyone had moved on, into my living room, besides Sango who was stirring something in a pot, and Miroku who 'accompanied' her. The boys Kohaku and Shippo were also in the kitchen, watching me, and I was very aware that they could easily latch on to my legs like the girls had.

Now I would like to make one thing very clear, and that is I know shit about kids, I've never had to deal with any kid, in fact this is one of the few times I have actually been so close to a child.  I thought of the one thing that came to my mind. "Uh, would you guys like to watch a movie?" Argh, I hated the way I sounded, I sounded like a baby-sitter. 

Though I weighed my options, either watch a movie with a bunch of brats or hang out in a room full of annoying teenagers, I would rather take my chances with the brats. 

I led them to the entertainment room where the four of them watched the big screen TV as I looked at the different DVDs on my shelf. Unfortunately for both them and me, most of the movies I owned were war movies, but as I scanned down I caught the title 'Shrek' I had never watched the movie but figured it would be decent for children to watch. I stuck it in and watched with a smirk on my face as the children jumped back in shock as the giant picture appeared on the screen (all except Kanna who didn't seem to shocked or surprised by anything.)

I sat on the couch, fiddled with the remotes until the picture was to my satisfactory and then started the movie. I dimmed the lights with a handy remote that sat on the coffee table in front of me and lay back for what I hoped would be a nice nap. 

Much to my misfortune Rin was the type to cuddle and she climbed up into my lap where she leaned up against me and continued to watch the movie. Kanna also sat next to me, and on the other side Shippo and Kohaku sat and began to watch the movie.

After a while Rin stopped fidgeting and settled down to watch, this, however, left me with no other choice then to watch the movie. The three of them (with out Kanna) would laugh spontaneously at the most childish humor I had seen in a long time. Watching such childish humor, though, made me smile and I watched the movie more intently, smirking at the more humorous lines that the hairy donkey would say throughout the movie.

It was maybe halfway through the movie when the light turned on and Kagome came in with a tray with four plates on it. It gave me the chance to see the state of the children, Rin had fallen asleep, along with Kanna and Shippo, but Kohaku remained awake, obediently watching the movie silently. 

"I figured you would be in here, you're good with children." Kagome said to me as she put the tray on the table. On it was an assortment of foods that she and Sango had been cooking, there was two plates of steak, some kind of fruit dish and a pit of vegetables. On the other plate was a stack of sandwiches, on another a slab of cake that Kagome had baked. 

Kagome handed me a plate carefully over Rin's bent over form, and I equally took it and ate it in silence. Kagome gently moved herself up to the couch taking Kanna and moving her so that she was now lying slightly in Kagome's lap. Kagome began to eat with me, Kohaku grabbed a few sandwiches and laughed as yet another funny scene passed by. 

I watched Kagome look at each of the kids in silence. "Souta's not here…?" she looked checked on the floor. "I told Sango to bring him."

Kagome got up quickly and ran from the room, startling Kanna from her sleep, she blinked sleepily, saw the sandwiches, took a bite, then went back to sleep. I put my dish down and waited for Kagome to return. I don't remember ever meeting her brother. 

Kagome came back in to the room quickly enough, though this time she looked extremely frightened. "Inuyasha…" I was started as she called me by my first name. "My brother, he's with father. My father lied to Sango. He has Souta, he's going to hurt him!" 

I watched stunned as she ran back and I could hear her putting her shoes on, I stood up quickly, at the same time picking Rin up and placing her in between Kanna and Shippo.  I ran out and stopped her from leaving.

I can't believe I was going to say this, I sounded like some kind of nice guy. "I'll go get him. Stay here and send everyone home."

She looked at me suspiciously for the longest time, and I was afraid she thought I was joking. "I live in building number three." Finally she nodded, took her shoes back off and moved back in to the living room to have everyone return back to their homes.

I left, shaking my head at my own stupidity, I shouldn't have done that, I'm just going end up betraying all these people within a few months. I shouldn't help any of them. I continued to tell my self that it wasn't my fault, I didn't want to get in that fight with Kagome's father, I didn't want Kagome to come over, and I certainly didn't want Kagome to invite everyone over. How come everything ended and began with her? 

I moved down my front steps and took off through the dark towards the house number three, which was located near the beginning of the drive. This house had to be the worst, and smallest, of every other house in Kikonomo. I was disgusted with the site, to think someone like Kagome could live in such a shitty place. I stopped those thoughts before they became more involved with Kagome.

To tell you the truth I didn't knock for two reasons, one: I didn't see the reason to act polite here, and two: I was afraid of what kind of diseases I would catch if I touched the door. It was that bad.

I kicked the door open, yep, that's right, I did the most heroic thing I have ever done in my life, I kicked a door down. I looked like those romantic heroes that played on the hallmark channel. 

Now If I thought the outside of the house was bad the inside was a picture of hell. Mold was growing on the walls the furniture was sagging and broken, bugs crawled on the floor and flew in the air and the smell of alcohol was very thick in the air. 

Kagome's mother came out, a bottle of vodka in one of her hands. "Yes?" I remembered what Kagome said about her mother, but with a husband such as she had, I didn't blame here.

I didn't answer her dreary question and marched past, I also remembered something else Kagome said. 'Souta spends more time in the closet then outside.' Right, check the closest. 

Well this house probably had two closest total, the bathroom and the bedroom, but luckily I was able to find a broom closet. 

I opened it, ignoring the ramblings of Kagome's drunk, yet talkative, mother. 

Inside the closet mops and brooms fell out towards me and I moved quickly out of the way. The closet was extremely unlivable, even if it wasn't small, it was murky and dank and I had trouble seeing into the depths of the small little space. 

But as my eyes adjusted I could pick out Souta, a very small boy who was resting up against the back of the closet, when he saw me he smiled. I, besides my self, gave him a reassuring smile back, very unlike me. 

I reached in and picked him up from the closet. Kagome's mother was saying something along the lines of 'my goodness! How did that get in there.'

At that moment I heard yelling coming from within another room of the house and then thumping of feet as Earl started to run towards the room I was in.

I turned back down the hallway, not really wanting to go into a rage with Souta in my arms. That could get complicated. 

I dashed out the broken door, smirking as I thought back to my heroic break in. Then ran down the drive, Souta laughing and said something I couldn't quite make out due to the fact that his face was muffled into my shirt. 

When I got back Kagome was outside, and from the look of it, everyone else had already returned home. It was weird having her wait for me on my front porch, very weird. 

She saw Souta and run up laughing. "You did it!" she took the boy from my arms and hugged him before putting him on the ground he ran from her and began to look into the window of my house.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you." She told me.

"Don't mention." I told her bluntly. "To anyone."

She laughed and watched her brother move around my yard in a curious sort of matter. "That's right, your reputation and all. Well, do you mind if we stay the night, we can't really go home."

I got a cold sweat as I thought about it, though I really didn't want her to go back home to that asshole. "Uh…yeah."

I was afraid she might hug me, but I think she noticed my nervousness and just laughed, then repeatedly thanked me over and over again. 

When I opened my door Souta raced up and past me, going into the house he looked around like a deer stuck in the path of truck. "Wow…"

I flinched as I noticed that Souta was very filthy, especially in the florescent light of my house. His clothes where even growing mold, and I had to wonder how long he had been in that closet. "Maybe your brother should take a bath…" I suggested. 

Kagome also noticed her brother's condition and I could see her panicky picking Souta up and looking up at him in apology. "Do you have a tub?" 

"Tub and a shower." I answered back. 

She then handed me the boy, who I grabbed and swung over my shoulder. Souta of course thought this was some kind of game because he started squealing and acting out some kind of play. 

"Can I use your shower?" Kagome asked me, and sweat poured down my face once more, because the shower was in my room, and having a girl in my room, showering, it made me slightly nervous. 

Though I don't think I would be able to say no. "su…sure." I stuttered, I sounded like some kind of idiot, getting nervous about some homely farm girl. Though she wasn't all that homely, was she, she was actually very beautiful- argh I had to stop thinking that.

I walked up my stairs, Souta still slung over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kagome followed behind and tried to hush her brother before he started to bother me. I walked into my room, and readjusting Souta so that he sat on my shoulders, his hands grasping at the top of my head. I went to my dressers and rummaged until I found a couple of my long white shirts, and a pair of overly baggy sweatpants for Kagome. 

I handed a shirt and the pants to Kagome, showed her to the shower and quickly left with Souta, who had happily been chirping on my shoulders the whole time. 

I went to the guest bathroom, and filled up the bathtub, setting Souta on the toilet. Do you remember when I said I couldn't take care of children? Well keep that in mind, because I don't.

"Do you have any bubbles, like the bathtubs on the TV?" I didn't answer just looked through the cupboards before I just gave up and put in some hand soap, which bubbled up anyways. Souta didn't seem to notice the difference. "Do you have any toys?"

I can't believe I was ever a kid, I hope I was never like this. "No, do I look like the type to play in the bathtub?" The bath was full and I turned of the water. "Get undressed, kid." 

Souta did as he was told and then tumbled into the bathtub. I picked up his rags…I mean clothes and prepared to go throw them in the washer in the downstairs bathroom. 

"Do you like my sister?"

Erk! I never would have thought that a little kid could be so wicked. I was set very off guard, but the question hit me quicker then the possibilities that raced through my head. "No!" I nearly screeched and rushed from the room, terrified images popping up into my head as I went.

After his clothes were in the washer I went into the kitchen, this was too much, to quick. Wasn't it just yesterday that I was laying around on the couch sun-tanning? 

I was betraying these people, and though I was rather inconsiderate it still hit pretty hard. I was supposed to be here to close this town, not befriend a beautiful girl and her brother. Somewhere deep inside of me I had the sinking feeling that this wouldn't turn out as planned.

I ran my hand through my long hair, in a hope to try and find a way to break the news to his guests, and new neighbors. 

They first step was practice, yes practice. "Look Kagome, I'm sorry but…"

"But what?" Kagome had entered the room with out me detecting her. I felt like I wanted to curl up and die, I found that even though I wanted to, I couldn't just flat out tell her my father's plan.

"I broke your door…" I quickly said and suddenly felt very uneasy at her disbelieving look. I smiled shakily to sweeten the lie. 

"It's okay." She said slowly then noticed the freezer. "Would you like some Ice-cream? I figured you liked it and all."

Ice cream's a good way to numb the thoughts. "Yeah." I helped her pull it out of the freezer because it was a bit above her head. And then I took out three bowls since for some reason I thought it would be unfair and rude to eat a bowl of ice cream in front of the other two. Since when was I against rudeness? Since I met Kagome, that's when, damn girl, everything always started at her, and I'm sure my life would end by her if I told her she had to move. 

She thanked me profusely as she took her bowl and began eating it slowly. "I guess you don't like it here, huh?" she struck up a conversation and leaned back up against the counter, I did like wise. 

Only then did I realize that the shirt I had given her was much bigger then I thought it would be, along with the pants in which the drawstrings had been pulled to their limit. 

"No, not really." I answered truthfully, like I said I'm not much into lying. 

Kagome ate another bite. "That's a shame, because its very beautiful here, if you gave it a chance I think you would like it." She had a very somber look on her face. "I mean if Earl wasn't here and all I would think this was some kind of paradise."

Little did she know, is that I was going to have to force her off this 'paradise'. "I'm sorry about your step-dad." I didn't say something I would end up saying too much. 

"Wow! Ice-cream!" Souta had entered the room, and my shirt that he wore was past his knees, if I was girl I might have found it cute the way he stumbled as he tried to reach his bowl, but I just found it amusing. He slurped his ice cream much faster then I ever could. 

Kagome leaned over. "He rarely gets Ice-cream." She whispered to me, and her breath nearly gave me a heartattack. 

I think I might have become of bubbling idiot because I just nodded dumbly. 

After all three of us had finished our ice-cream I led them back upstairs and to their rooms, Souta took the room across from mine and Kagome the one next to me. 

When I was finally able to collapse into my soft bed I found that I couldn't sleep, with Kagome next door I was extremely tense.

I heard her bed creak as she crawled into her bed and most likely was easily following asleep. 

I lay for hours just trying to think of how to get myself out of this mess that I fell asleep with out realizing it, falling into an uneasy sleep.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Did you like? If you didn't, that's okay, but I hope you continue to read!

Review please! Thanks to the ones that reviewed the last chapter!!!!

Preview for next chapter- **Goodbye Earl**

· Kagome's in trouble, Inuyasha goes berserko 

· Earl goes bye-bye….

· Kagome goes home.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*


	3. Goodbye Earl

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Thanks for reading my second chapter and reviewing! Everyone have a nice Halloween!

Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha

And I guess to enjoy!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Dare To Dream

Chapter three:

Goodbye Earl

When I woke the next morning the smell of bacon was very heavy in the air, and I stumbled down the stairs to see who was in my house (for I had forgotten most of last night). 

So thus when I entered the kitchen you can just image my shock to find Kagome in my white shirt and a pair of white shorts I hadn't remember ever seeing. For a few moments I was trying to piece together what exactly happened last night, until Souta entered the room and bid me good morning. 

That put my frantic mind to ease. 

Kagome turned and looked pleasantly surprised to see me. "Aw, good morning, I hope you don't mind if I wear these shorts, I found them in my room, and well, I thought it would be okay…I hope you don't mind." Apparently she had misread my shock as an angry surprise, which was far from it. 

"No, it's okay." I said quickly, that cold sweat beginning to stream down the back of my neck. 

Together the three of us ate breakfast in silence, well the two of us ate, Souta seemed to be shoving it in like a vacuum. 

As Kagome was collecting the dishes to wash them, don't accuse me of being rude any of you, I offered to help, but Kagome is quite stubborn.

"Souta why don't you take Mr. Taihoji down to the lake today, show him around, while I take care of these dishes?" she asked her brother.

"Call me by my first name, I don't like to be called by my father's name." I asked angrily, I had liked it better when she called me by my first name, even if it was once. 

"Sorry." She said off-handily. 

Souta had agreed to showing me around the lake and after breakfast we went down to the shores and walked around under the shade of the fruits trees that boarded the edges of the lake. 

I was half listening as Souta explained the harvesting procedures. I kept looking up at the house, I felt something was wrong, something just didn't feel right. Why had Kagome not joined us, what was she doing?

We walked around for maybe five more minutes before I heard an uneasy trump of hooves. I looked around to see Sango galloping quickly towards me on a brown horse. As she got close enough I could make out the anguished look on her face.

Sango stopped and leapt from her horse. "You better get over to Kagome's house." She rushed quickly and I looked at her with a confused look. "Kagome's in trouble!"

Shit, shit, shit! She had tricked me, she tricked me so I would watch Souta as she went back to her house.

"I'm using your horse." I told her bluntly and swung into the saddle. Again, don't get me wrong, I have no clue how I'm to go about riding a horse, but let's just say that it's harder then it looks. I got the basic left, right, stirring down, it was the speed I didn't understand.

As Sango stayed with Souta by the lake she called out to me. "Use your heels!" she advised me.

Aha, I slammed my heels in-between the ribs of the animal and the horse squealed and ran much faster then I had anticipated. I decided it would be better if I just clung to the horn of the saddle rather then taking my chances sitting upright. 

Through some stroke of luck I was able to stir him correctly onto the road and to Kagome's house, in which I saw Miroku, Hojo, Kagura and Kanna all listening distraughtly to the sounds from inside. I nearly fell off the horse and ran up to them.

"What's going on?" I asked angrily as I heard something smash from with in the house. I noticed that the door of the house had been fixed during the night and the window blinds had been drawn. 

Miroku answered me quickly. "Kagome came back to calm her father down, looks like she hasn't succeeded." 

"Why haven't you gone in there?" I ran to the door and heard talking right on the other side, I knew I couldn't kick open the door like I had last night without hurting the person on the other side. I couldn't open it because the door was locked so I was only left with the option of knocking, which I did, a lot. I slammed my fists against the door as hard and noisily I could.

It didn't take long for someone to answer, it was Kagome, and she had a long gash across her face, her arms were cut in numerous places along with her legs. The white clothes she wore were no longer white and her left eye was unable to see through the current of blood that streaked out over it.

"Inuyasha!" she groaned and started to shut the door. "I'm sorry but…"

I didn't let her finished her plea because I slammed the door open and charged in past Kagome. 

If you wanted to say that I was enraged, you could, but if you would like to be more accurate, I was boiling with loathing. I didn't get any satisfaction when I saw Earl's surprised face as I pounced on to him, nor as he yelled out as I punched him over and over again. 

It took me some time to reclaim my self and I left the beaten pulp of what was left of the abusive stepfather. Kagome had reentered the room and through shock, surprise, and her injuries, she had passed out. I picked her up, with much tenderness of her wounds.

I walked out of the house, so angry that I didn't hear any of the questions from Miroku. I also didn't see Kouga has he came running up, just hearing of the fight from Kikyo (who also came after him.) 

I ignored everything and walked Kagome back to my house, a long trek through the sun, but I ignored the blistering heat on my back and just headed towards my house, my one goal. 

When I reached it the door was open, most likely by Kagome who had it opened to let in some fresh air. I took her straight to the living room couch, and saw that both Sango and Souta were already there. Souta ran to his sister but did not touch her, for she was cut in numerous places and he did not want to further her injuries. 

I went to the kitchen and to my freezer. Sango was following close behind. "You didn't kill him, did you?" she asked breathlessly, she helped me grab rags from the drawer I was pulling towels from.

"I would have." I answered back sullenly and went back into the room, followed quietly by the equally sullen Sango. 

Miroku decided to come bustling into the house that moment, charged into the kitchen then into the living room. "What's going on!?"

Sango grabbed him and stopped him from going any closer, I guessed she felt the unbalanced anger in me. "Shh…"

Miroku nodded, he realized it too. "Kouga's coming…"

"Is Kagome here! Bring her out dog breath!" Kouga had entered the building, oh, how he annoyed me.

He came running in to the room, uninvited and tried to push me away. Just that slight attempt pushed me back over the top. "Don't touch me you slime ball!" I screamed and pinned him to the floor in which I decided it would be best if I started punching him as swiftly as I could. 

I only got a few punches in when I felt hands pulling me away, Kouga sat up, wide eye and then stood just as quickly. "Right, it's probably best if I come back later." He then left. Noticing that I should not be messed with at this moment.  

Sango took full control then, rushing the three of us out of the room as she ordered me to go get more clothes. 

I did as I was told, as quickly as I could, as the other two moved into the entertainment room so that they could continue their pacing there.

I returned, knocked on the living room door and thrust the hand that held the clothes through the door. I didn't look in, because by now I knew that Sango had probably had Kagome undressed. I felt the clothes being taken by my hands, a 'thank you' and then the door was shut on me. 

I went to join the other two in the pacing.

I bet if you walked in that moment you would think that I was an expectant father, well that's just how nervous I was. I waited as Sango finished bandaging Kagome's cuts. 

But when Sango entered the room I was eased by the tired, but relieved expression. "She's fine, no serious injuries, just lost of cuts. Nothing permanent."

I went into the living room after that and watched as she slept, in the clean clothes now, she had a bandage on her forehead and many more on her arms and legs, but she looked healthy all the same.

When I finally reentered the kitchen Miroku was making coffee and Sango was quietly standing next to him, a certain eerie feeling in the air. 

I took a cup that Miroku had finished and sat at the table, I took a sip and let the caffeine calm me. I'm not usually a coffee person, but today I was. 

"She stayed here last night?" Miroku finally asked. 

I nodded, feeling yet again a blush and sweat over taking me. I watched Sango elbow Miroku in the rips. 

Miroku didn't catch the obvious hint the girl had given him. "You like her, don't you?"

What is it with these people, first the boy, then Miroku? "No." I declared though the looked that Miroku, and now Sango watched me with was obvious disbelief. 

Their gazes made me sweat, yep you guessed it, that clammy, nervous, cold sweat. I decided that I had to do something. So I stood.

"Miroku you have a car?" I asked them warily.

"Truck, why?" Miroku took out his car keys and looked at them.

I took it from him and raced from the house, I could hear his confused yells chasing after me and it only made me run faster. I ran to the house I had intruded on yesterday, where I had interrupted Miroku in the middle of his awful song. I suspected this would be his house. 

There was a greenish blue pickup truck in the driveway and I scrambled into the cab, turned on the engine and reminded my self to thank Miroku when I got back. 

'Where?' you asked. Well if you want to know so bad I could only tell you that I didn't know. Well that is until I passed by Kagome's house. 

Kagome's mom was no where to be seen but that abusive dirty Earl was storming around in the front lawn, apparently he was planning on going to my house in search of either Kagome or I. Hmm…Idea.

I stopped and ran from Miroku's truck. Earl looked up from his parading in time to see my fist connecting with his face. Hehe…great plan…

When I drove back it was late afternoon, and the sun was beginning to sink lower and lower on the horizon. 

I looked at Miroku's house, my destination, the windows were dark as if no one was there. I pulled in and pocketed the keys, if he wanted them, he would have to come to me to get them. I didn't know where he was and I didn't want to stick around to find out. I was tired, and very hungry so I headed back to my house. Surprisingly there was one light on in my house, besides the dim glow of the television flickering in the entertainment room window. That must be where Souta was. 

I entered my house and stopped myself from saying 'I'm home' that would seem to a little to close for my liking. Instead, to make my presence know, I took Miroku's keys and tossed them on the table. They made a loud annoying jingling noise and the noise from the TV stopped and Souta came galloping into the room. Well I had been right, he was watching TV.

"Inuyasha!" he cried out in joy as he came up and started hopping up and down. He was still wearing my overly large shirt and he looked very hilarious as he stumbled to get me to notice him. 

"Where's your sister?" I figured she would have woken up by now, and I had something to tell her.

Souta smiled and pointed to the kitchen, where I could make out the light that streamed into the hallway and the light chattering of dishes. Souta turned and ran back into the room where he began the movie he was watching once more.

Walking to the kitchen was like walking to my death. I tensed and my hands fidgeted. I finally made it to the door and stopped to watch Kagome.

She was moving around the kitchen in a clean pair of my clothes that I had given her. Her hair was pulled back and her back was to me. I coughed and she quickly turned, the bandages were visible but it did nothing faze the smile on her face.

"Aw! Welcome home!" she was holding a pan that had some kind of stir-fry on it. "I hope your hungry."

I nodded, unknowing of what I should say. I sat at my table and watched her move around.  "Do you like Earl?" I asked casually.

"Why would you ask something stupid like that?" she said back to me just as casually.

I didn't know how to say what I said next, but I managed to do it none-the-less. "Well, I wanted to know if I would be in trouble." I watched as Kagome's back straightened and she stared straight, I couldn't see her face but I could only imagine that her face was a image of shock. 

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked quietly. 

I gulped, though I didn't think it could have been heard from any further then five feet, I hope. "Well I took a drive with Earl, to talk things over, you know. I guess he's sick of Kikonomo because as we got to Dallas he just decided he would take a bus back to Freeport." I had planned to say this all in a very uncaring way, but as I finished my voice had betrayed me so much I finished in a deathly-scared whisper.

As I looked up to see what Kagome's reaction would be I was surprised when I couldn't, because an overly excited girl had launched at me. Frantically thanking me as my chair went toppling backwards.

I was unsure of what to do, but when Kagome began to hug me I kicked to action, basically, I stuttered a protest and blushed. Yep, this was as low as I could get, I blushed. And not only that I was unsure and flustered.

To make things ever worse Souta entered, probably heard the loud noises coming out of his sister. Not only was he a witness but also, he thought this was some sort of game because he jumped on top of Kagome, smashing me into the ground.

After a few more minutes of wresting I was finally able to pull out from beneath it all. 

Souta was laughing hard as he sat on his sister's back, Kagome on the other hand was shaking my hand as though I had just given her a million dollars. "Thank you!" she exclaimed again.

"What's the matter?" Souta asked between his tired laughs.

Kagome sat up, forcing Souta to topple from her back. "Inuyasha asked Earl to move away, no more Earl!" Obviously she didn't tell the whole truth, editing out how in fact I had forced him on to a bus with a deep death threat.

Souta clapped, obviously his innocence couldn't hide the deep down hatred that had nested itself within him. Kagome gave him a hug and together they laughed and smiled and generally looked very happy.

My stomach growled and I suddenly remembered that I was hungry. I stood, stepping around the celebrating pair. I moved to the counter where I grabbed the pan that Kagome had set on the counter. I poured a bit onto one of the three plates. I brought it to the table and began eating, watching the siblings out of the corner of my eye. 

After a long moment the two stopped their celebration and got around to getting their dinner. The three of us ate, though I did not feel a nervous air, in fact the atmosphere was quite cheerful and I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. 

When dinner was through, and the dishes were done (Kagome had insisted she do it on her own again). Souta dragged me to the room where I saw that he had been watching _Shrek, I looked at it a little disbelieving, sat on the couch and watched from the point I had left off at._

For your information I sat the furthest away from Kagome, for some reason I felt that for the safety it would be best. Though maybe…NO!!!

It was late enough so I went to bed, followed closely by my two guests.

I bid them a good night underneath my breath and entered my room. Like last night, I wasn't able to sleep. I just lay in my bed, staring at my ceiling, listening to the sounds coming from outside my door. Wait a minute, there was something else coming from outside my door, and I heard a shuffling.

I went to my door and slowly opened it, letting one eye look out. Kagome was there, looking down to the ground so that all I could see of her was the top of her head, covered in mass of silky black hair. 

"Why aren't you in bed?" I was very aware that I didn't want her to leave, and I had to admit that the feeling scared me. 

She didn't answer me, or say anything for that matter. She just stepped towards me until she was only a few inches from me. I felt very nervous now, yep you guessed it, that same cold sweat.

Slowly she laid her head on my chest, she still hadn't spoken but I could tell she was upset about something. I could almost smell the salt in her tears. I let her lean against me and I hesitantly rose my arms to hug her but quickly remembered myself and dropped my hands to my sides. I would just let her get it out of her system, that's right, right?

"Thank you." She murmured into my nightshirt. "Your a blessing to Souta and I." I could feel her warm tears soaking through my shirt, and I didn't mind. "I'm forever in you debt."

There was another blossoming guilt that rung in my chest and it almost made me spill my whole plan to her. Closer then I ever had been before to telling her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kagome asked weakly.

My throat tightened beyond comparison. "To understand." I said, I knew exactly what it meant, though she didn't. I hadn't meant to say that, in fact I hadn't planned on saying anything nice at all, what is it with this girl?

Instead of questioning me, she nodded. She understood.

The next morning I found that I was very rested up, and again I woke to find that salty meaty scent of bacon. It's amazing how bacon can be such a motivation when you are so attached to your bed. 

I got out of bed, didn't bother changing from my outfit and walked down the stairs. Today I remembered Kagome and Souta where staying and I also remembered last night.

Kagome smiled at me when I entered, she had a plate of bacon set on the table for me, and Souta began talking rapidly over his cereal bowl.

Kagome had obviously eaten because she just watched me as I ate, smiling largely.

I began uncomfortable under her stare. "What are you staring at? Don't you have some kind of farm work that you guys need to be doing?"

She sneered at me, but broke her happy stare. "No. Only the men work on the farms, the women have to stay home and cook. Sexist if you ask me."

Indeed it was. Women staying home all day? No wonder Kagome, Sango and Kagura had not been away yesterday.

 "Well that sucks…"

I was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Kagome said and quickly stood to answer the door.

When she reentered the room her mother and Kouga followed her closely. I right away noticed that the smell of alcohol was no longer following the mother around, and marveled at the way she had sobered up in only one day after ten years of drinking. 

Kagome also seemed to notice her mother change because when she sat back down at the table with me she didn't let her eyes trail from her mother. "Mother, you look…good…" She finally managed to say.

Kouga finally cut in, and he didn't look happy. "Kagome you're going home."

The piece of bacon that was in my mouth nearly choked me. Kagome looked almost as shocked as I did, apparently neither of us and pieced together the fact that with Earl gone Kagome would be wanted home. 

Kagome's mother waved a hand to calm Kouga then turned back to her daughter. "That's right Kagome, I think it would be better if you no longer bothered Mr. Taihoji."

Kagome couldn't compete with that, she nodded her head in defeat. I suddenly felt the urge to protest, but once again I remained silent, I wouldn't make a scene.

Kouga gave me a very smug look. I hate him…this was his entire fault, wasn't it?

Souta and Kagome had left with in five minutes, followed closely by Kouga. However, Kagome's mother remained, as if she wanted to talk with me.

I watched her in silence for quite a while, still trying to get over the fact that house was once again a small and lonely place.

"Mr. Taihoji, you are a kind man." She sat in Kagome's old spot. "To take care of Kagome and Souta and do what you did with their step-father. You did what I could not." She looked like she was going to cry. "Every since I married him, I have been drunk, I didn't think about my children, I didn't think that they were most likely far more miserable then I was." She had begun to cry heavily, her voice broken. "I even let him hit Kagome, and lock Souta in that closet. But when I saw you come for Souta that one night, and then do what you did for Kagome. I released that I too could stand up."

Her crying calmed down and I quietly watched her, unsure of what she would say next. She gave an exasperated chuckle. "It is a shame you got to him before I did."

Silently she stood and left, leaving me at the table staring at the plate of bacon on the table. 

Why did life have to work like this, my third day here and already I have been considered some kind of miracle by Souta, Kagome, and now her mother. Why me though, I was the one that was going to be kicking them off this property in only a few months.

Shit.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Please review! Love you all!

Preview for next chapter- **Our house**

· Return of Kagome

· Horse-back riding

· Bad accident

*~~~*~~~*~~~*


End file.
